battlefieldfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlefield: World War III
is under construction. Please don't change anything in it. Its owner is Dzidowiec2137 Battlefield: World War III (aka BF:WWIII or BFWW3) is the first person shooter game of the Battlefield series, developed by DICE and published by EA. Setting Battlefield WWIII is set in the years 2016-2019, during the fictional Third World War. The game focuses on the total war and modern combat (similiar to this present in BF2 and BF3 rather than semi-futuristic BF4 combat) and features many factions (huge powers like USA and Russia as well as minor countries, like UK, Poland and North Korea). The setting is clearly based on current wars (like Syrian War, War in Ukraine and Korean Crisis) but has fictional storyline and political-fiction aspect to avoid controversies. The game allows player to partake in the war, fight in different armies, use modern weaponry and visit different parts of the world on the amazing maps. Singleplayer Battlefield: WWIII singleplayer mode allows player to take part in the thrilling campaign, consisting of several War Stories, as well as train the skills by playing on the multiplayer maps with the bots. Campaign BF:WW3 campaign focuses on several characters from different countries fighting on different theatres of war. } |name = Characters/BFWW3 |title = Characters of Battlefield: World War III |style = text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |titlestyle = background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle = background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = United States |list1 = Henry Blackburn • Jack Chaffin |group2 = Special Air Service |list2 = |group3 = EU Armed Forces |list3 = |group4 = Polish Armed Forces |list4 = |group5 = Middle Eastern Coalition |list5 = Abdul Nassir • TBA |group6 = Jaysh |list6 = Abu-Shahid bin Yasser |group7 = North Korea |list7 = Kim Chung Pak • Kim Choi Yi }} is under construction Instant Battle is under construction Cooperative Mode Battlefield: WWIII co-op is a mix of BF3 co-op and Bad Company 2's Onslaught mode. It allows 2-4 players to play varied missions, using a lot of advanced equipment and different tactics. } |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=''Battlefield: World War III'' |list1=Kubra Dam • Signal Lost • Gdańsk Harbor • TBA }} is under construction Multiplayer The BF:WWIII multiplayer is a mix of the online modes of Battlefield 2, Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 1 in terms of feeling. The main gamemode is conquest. A base game features several factions, theatres of war, many weapons, gadgets, maps and vehicles. Factions BF:WW3 base game features 7 multiplayer factions. } |name=Factions/BFWW3 |title=Factions of Battlefield: World War III |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Battlefield: World War III |list1= NATO-allied United States United Kingdom European Union Republic of Poland Russia-allied Russian Federation Middle Eastern Coalition North Korea Rogue Jaysh |group2=Southern Strike |list2=Republic of Turkey Serbia |group3=Hearth of Darknesss |list3=African People's Liberation Front |group4=Empire of the East |list4=People's Republic of China |group5=Insurgency |list5=Chechen Rebels Latin American Militia |group6=Mechanised Crusade |list6=Israel Islamic Republic of Iran }} Maps BF:WWIII base game multiplayer features several maps from different theatres of the war, like Western Europe, Eastern Europe, Middle East and Korean Peninsula. } |name=Maps/BFWW3 |title=Maps of Battlefield: World War III |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1= Battlefield: World War III |list1=Highway of Death • Battle of Warsaw • Pyongyang • TBA |group2= Southern Strike |list2= Vojvodina • Operation Bucephalus • Operation Partizan • TBA |group3= Hearth of Darkness |list3= Kilimanjaro • Tanganiyka Lake • TBA |group4= Empire of the East |list4= TBA |group5= Insurgency |list5= TBA |group6= Mechanised Crusade |list6= Golan Heights • Tehran • TBA |group7= Giant on Fire |list7= Port Valdez • Operation Whiskey Hotel • TBA }} Gamemodes *'Conquest' - classic Battlefield mode, BFWW3 has both standard conquest as well as conquest assault on some maps. *'Rush' - first team attack the M-COMs while the second defend them. *'Team Deathmatch' - classic TDM. *'Domination' - smaller version of CQ, without vehicles. Soldier Classes Battlefield: World War III features 6 infantry classes and 2 vehicle classes: *'Assault' - standard infantry, armed with assault rifles, handgun, underslung grenade launchers or shotgun (M26). *'Medic' - field medic, equipped with carbines, handguns, medkit and defibrillator. *'Engineer' - vehicle-support class, armed with shotguns, handguns, anti-tank weapons and repair tool or AT mines. *'Support' - defensive and supply class, equipped with LMGs, handguns, ammo crates and one support gadget: mortar or limpet charge. *'Recon' - distance and reconaissance class, armed with sniper rifles, handguns and two of plenty of gadgets: radio beacon, binoculars, SOFLAM, MAV, Claymore and motion sensor. *'Spec-Ops' - professionalist and saboteur, armed with submachine guns, handguns and two gadgets, such as C4, zipline, grappling hook and T-UGS. *'Pilot' - vehicle class, available when spawning in jet or helicopter (attack or scout). Armed with modified handgun, binoculars and repair tool. Weapons and Gadgets BF:WW3 features many modern firearms, including assault rifles, carbines, machine guns, shotguns, handguns and more. Some weapons are faction-specific (like M4A1 carbine for US team), the rest can be unlocked for every faction by leveling up and completing achievements. } |name=Weapons/BFWW3 |title=Weapons of Battlefield: World War III |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Assault Rifles |list1=M16A4 • L85A2 • F2000 • Beryl wz. 96 • AK-74M • AK-47 • FAMAS • AN-94 • G3A3 • HK416 • Zastava M70A (SS) • AUG A3 (SS) • AEK-971 (HoD) • QBZ-95 (EoE) • Galil ACE 23 (MC) • AK-12 (GoF) |group2=Carbines |list2=M4A1 • MSBS Grot • G36C • AKS-74U • ACW-R • SCAR-H • A-91 • Type 95B (EoE) • MTAR-21 (MC) |group3=Shotguns |list3=M870 • M1014 • SPAS-12 • Saiga 12K • TOZ-194 • Double-barrel shotgun • DAO-12 • USAS-12 • UTS-15 (SS) • Neostead 2000 (HoD) • Hawk 12G (EoE) • QBS-09 (EoE) |group4=Light Machine Guns |list4=M249 SAW • HK21 • PKM • RPD • RPK-74 • MG36 • M60E4 • MG4 • MG3 (SS) • QJY-88 (EoE) • QBB-95 (EoE) • Negev NG7 (MC) |group5=Sniper Rifles |list5=M40A5 • L96 • GOL Magnum • SVD • SV-98 • Mk11 Mod 0 • Bor .338 • SKS • M95 • Blaser R93 • Zastava M76 (SS) • JNG-90 (SS) • FY-JS (EoE) • QBU-88 (EoE) • Mosin-Nagant M91/30 (INS) • M24 (GoF) |group6=Submachine Guns |list6=MP5 • P90 • PM-84 Glauberyt • PP-19 Bizon • Zastava M56 • MP7 • UMP-45 • PP-2000 • Škorpion M84 (SS) • JS2 (EoE) • PPSh-41 (INS) • Uzi (MC) |group7=Handguns |list7=M9 • Glock 17 • WIST-94 • MP-443 Grach • Makarov PMM • .44 Magnum • M1911 • Desert Eagle • Zastava CZ99 (SS) • CZ-75 (HoD) • QSZ-92 (EoE) • TT-33 (INS) • Jericho 941 (MC) • P226 (MC) |group8=Modified handguns |list8=93R • Stechkin APS • MP5K • Shorty 12G }} } |name=Gadgets/BFWW3 |title=Gadgets of Battlefield: World War III |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= } |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Assault |list1=Underslung grenade launcher (M203 • M320 • GL1 • GP-25 • GP-30 • Pallad) • M26 MASS |group2=Medic |list2=Bandage Pouch • Medical Crate • Defibrillator |group3=Engineer |list3=SMAW • RPG-7 • FGM-172 SRAW • Eryx • FGM-148 Javelin • Stinger • SA-18 Igła • Repair Tool • Anti-Tank Mine |group4=Support |list4=Ammo Pouch • Ammo Crate • Mortar • Limpet Charge • Deployable Barricade |group5=Recon |list5=Radio Beacon • Binoculars • SOFLAM • MAV • Claymore • Motion Sensor |group6=Spec-Ops |list6=C4 • Zipline • Grappling Hook • T-UGS }} Vehicles Battlefield WWIII features many modern ground, air and sea vehicles. } |name=Vehicles/BFWW3 |title=Vehicles of Battlefield: World War III |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Main Battle Tanks |list1=M1A2 Abrams • Challenger 2 • Leopard 2A6 • T-90A • T-72 • T-54 (SP) • Type 99 (EoE) • Merkava Mk II (MC) • Type 72Z (MC) • T-14 Armata (GoF) |group2=Infantry Fighting Vehicles |list2=LAV-25 • M2 Bradley • CV90 • KTO Rosomak • BTR-90 • BMP-2 • BMD-3 Bakhcha (SS) • ZBD-09 (EoE) • Bumerang IFV (GoF) |group3=Mobile AA |list3=LAV-AD • ZSU-23 Shilka/Biała • 9K22 Tunguska |group4=Light Scout Cars |list4=DPV • AIL Raider • Honker Scout Car • VDV Buggy • UAZ-469 • Technical |group5=Heavy Armored Cars and Trucks |list5=HMMWV • VBL • Dzik-3 • GAZ-3937 Vodnik • Cobra 4WD • M939 • Star 1466 • Ural 4320 |group6=Jet Fighters |list6=F-18E Super Hornet • Eurofighter Typhoon • MiG-29 • Su-35 • Jian J-10 (EoE) • F-35 (GoF) • Su-50 (GoF) |group7=Multi-Purporse Jets |list7=F-15E Strike Eagle • F-16D • Su-34 Fullback • Su-30 Flanker |group8=Attack Planes |list8=A-10 Thunderbolt • Harrier • Su-22 • Su-25TM • Q-5 Fantan (EoE) |group9=Scout Helicopters |list9=AH-6J Little Bird • Eurocopter EC-635 • W-3W Sokół • Mi-2 • Z-11W (EoE) |group10=Attack Helicopters |list10=AH-1Z Viper • AH-64 Apache • Eurocopter Tiger • Mi-24 Hind • Mi-28 Havoc • Ka-52 (SS) • WZ-10 (EoE) |group11=Transport Helicopters |list11=UH-60 Blackhawk • AH-7 Lynx • Eurocopter Caracal • Mi-17 Hip • Ka-60 Kasatka • Z-9 Haitun (EoE) • UH-1Y Venom (EoE) |group12=Sea Vehicles |list12=Rigid Inflatable Boat • Patrol Boat Light • PWC • RCB-90 (EoE) • DV-15 Interceptor (EoE) }} Additional content Battlefield WW3, is planned to achieve 6 big expansion packs, each containing new factions, theatres of war, weapons, vehicles, maps etc. All expansion packs are free. Expansion Packs *BFWW3: Southern Strike *BFWW3: Heart of Darkness *BFWW3: Empire of the East *BFWW3: Insurgency *BFWW3: Mechanised Crusade *BFWW3: Giant on Fire Gallery BFWW3 Logo.png|Logo BFWW3 Cover.png|Cover Art BFWW3 3D Cover.png|3D version of the Cover Art BFWW3 Disk Cover.png|Disk Cover is under construction is under construction. Please don't change anything in it. Its owner is the creator of [[Battlefield II].] Category:Battlefield Games